


Late Night Run

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Late Night Run AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Kissing and Hickeys, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Multi, NSFS, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Questionable Patton Mention, Questionable Virgil Mention, not safe for sanders, self deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan makes muffins in the middle of the night out of worry for the dark sides, it doesn't exactly end up how he thinks it will end up.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Intruloceit - Relationship
Series: Late Night Run AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631947
Comments: 35
Kudos: 583





	1. Chapter 1

It was late.

There was no doubt about that, the clock on his nightstand had already told Logan that it was well past midnight when he had ventured down into the kitchen, and he was certain that he had been down here for hours. Ordinarily, he would have frowned heavily upon doing anything like this for any such reason, as Thomas definitely wouldn’t benefit from his physical representation of Logic being up as late as he was. But… he couldn’t help it, he had tried to sleep and he had tried to shove the worries he was wrestling with to the back of his mind like the others did, and… he couldn’t. For hours before he had gotten up he had restlessly tossed and turned, his mind coming up with scenario after scenario making his worry and concern twist around his chest like an anaconda that was getting closer and closer to squeezing him to death. He had certainly tried, with just about every item he had at his disposal. From his humidifier to the noisemaker on his desk.

Nothing worked, as that sickening feeling of worry played with his insides. 

And now, not only was there flour all the way up to his elbows, but he had batter under his fingernails, and the smell of muffins baking in the kitchen yet again after his first few attempts had completely and utterly failed him. 

He knew that he most certainly wasn’t like Roman, who would whip up meals out of nothing with little to no effort. And he clearly wasn’t like Patton who could stick to a select few things and make them well. He was… well, he was just him. He was Logic and that didn’t lend itself to anything very well, he was lucky if the coffee machine even liked him more than it did Virgil. So baking… baking for the longest time had been out of the question, as he had been content to just leave that area of expertise to Roman and Patton. It was a miracle that he had even managed to have one batch turn out alright, what with as many charred and burnt failures as he had before. 

Because whether they believed it or not…

He knew where and when he was a failure.

And much like emotions, he was an utter failure at anything that came to the kitchen and he had been content with that.

At least until he had started noticing it, and it was when he had started noticing that the others  **didn’t** notice that had really knocked him off of his balance. It was like not noticing that something was on fire, or like there was a monster that the others couldn’t.. or didn’t care about seeing. It had seemed preposterous for them not to notice such an obvious thing, so much so that it had figuratively thrown him for a loop. It baffled him unlike any emotion had ever done before, and it made something fiery hot seeth and burn in his chest like the first little embers before a raging fire. It made his hands clench and his shoulders shake, to the point that every puff of air felt like smoke being heaved out of a dragon’s nostrils before it set fire to a village. 

He was… he was… angry.

No... furious was a far better term than just blanket anger. Or even perhaps rage, when the surging need to punch his wall or even to throw his usual stress ball so hard that chunks of it flew off once it hit the wall. All just to relieve the built-up pressure seized him in its vice-like grip, and refused to let go until he actually did something to feel better about the whole situation.

The idea had seemed ludicrous, at first. 

Every day, every day they all ate together. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. With all of them seated there, even Deceit and Remus showed up to eat. They didn’t necessarily eat as a family, given how Virgil always gave the two dark sides a stink eye or with how Patton’s smile seemed entirely fake when Remus messily scarfed down his food and Deceit declined to eat certain things. It was more like a distant family meal, where they were all forced to eat with one another, even if they didn’t like each other. It was like a holiday meal, where they acknowledged each other long enough to eat, but after that, they went back to pretending each other didn’t exist long enough to lick their wounds back in their respective rooms. 

Even he could tell how humiliating it was for them all things considered.

It had never sat right with Logan, forcing Deceit and Remus to eat with them if the two dark sides couldn’t even be given the most basic amount of respect when Thomas was present. No matter how many times they would eat together… anytime that Remus or Deceit showed up, they were treated as the scum of the earth no matter how they acted off camera. It was insulting. But regardless of how he had felt… Deceit and Remus had always shown up, they had always sat there and eaten. Taking Patton’s fake smiles, taking Virgil’s shrewd glares all while knowing that they weren’t  _ really  _ wanted there in the first place. They ate the food that Patton and Roman put out on the table and didn’t say so much as a word against it, despite Deceit clearly being averse to certain foods and Remus neglecting them entirely. And then… 

Three days ago they stopped coming entirely, and Logan hadn’t been able to sleep since then.

Logan had been able to wave away the worry he had felt on the first day, chalking it up to the fact that the other two might just be sick or having a mental health day for themselves. It was only when the second and third day rolled around, with Deceit and Remus missing every single meal since then that Logan felt it.

That sickening sinking in his stomach that had kept him up all night, that had made him toss and turn, and that had forced him up well past midnight scrambling around in the kitchen for some kind of way to help. There was no guarantee that Deceit and Remus would even be awake at this time of night, but that was perhaps for the best. 

“If they don’t want to see Virgil or Patton… then why on earth would they want to see you?” Logan sarcastically muttered to himself as he gingerly moved the hot muffins to the plate, they actually smelled kind of great, although that was heavily overshadowed by the other burnt muffins that had been his failure batch in the garbage. He had failed so many times to get this batch of muffins to be perfect, to the point where he wanted to go back and curl up in bed and bemoan how he was a failure. “Not yet,” He insistently coached himself, “Run these down to them, and then I can hide under the covers until morning.” 

All things considered… it was a shitty pep talk if he’d ever heard one. 

But then again he had never been the best at being encouraging in any kind of way. That was why, after all, that Thomas liked Patton and Roman better than he could ever like him, they were better at giving those sweet encouraging words that Logan had always somehow managed to make monotone and boring for their host. 

Nevertheless, there he was, standing before the door that led down into the dark side’s mindspace, that squirming uncomfortable sensation was back although this time it came with an added warmth that swamped his face and made the tips of his ears tingle. It made a restless jittery feeling run up and down his spine and settle deep into his bones the tighter that he clutched the plate of muffins. If he saw them… then it would be the first time he had seen them in days, which… wasn’t necessarily a lot of days all things considered. But three days was seventy-two hours, and it was also four thousand three hundred and twenty minutes, which was most definitely a lot. Then again, if they saw him…

They might tell the others, they might get angry, they… might tell the others and then everyone would get angry at him for sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. 

The logical side barely had time to even consider that option before he got to the last step, and before him was the dark mindspace. It was… for lack of a better word… really really dark, and on top of that very cold and… not as messy as he would have thought it would be. Piles of clothes had been strewn all over the couch, whether they were clean or dirty Logan had no way of knowing. But other than that, the place just seemed…

Lived in.

With little trinkets lining the shelves, artwork on the fridge, and picture frames on the wall… it didn’t look like the deep dark dungeon of madness and despair that Virgil had always said that it was and that they had always assumed it to be. By all accounts, it looked.. just normal. No evilness lurking in the shadows and no monsters waiting to bit off their ankles if anyone came too close. 

“I knew it!” Logan whisper-shouted to himself, just barely holding back the urge to fist bump the air in his near-silent victory. “I knew that they weren’t evil down here!” 

Regardless of his victory though, he had come here to do a single simple task to himself a peace of mind so that he could sleep, and that’s what he was going to do before he woke up everyone in the mindspace. Perhaps after this, he could finally de-stress and actually get some sleep.

Setting the plate on the counter, Logan hastily booked it back towards the door seeing that none of them were around to question or interrogate him about his lapse in emotions. The less they knew about who sent the muffins, and the fewer questions they asked about it… honestly, the better in Logan’s opinion. He wasn’t Virgil, someone that they clearly missed and wanted to have back with them. He wasn’t Patton, someone who’s entire thing was being nice and happy to others. He wasn’t Roman, someone who could charmingly enough befriend them if he tried hard enough. He was just Logan.

Boring and ordinary Logan that nobody listened to.

And it was time to go. 

Or at least it would have been, had the abnormally warm pair of arms not slithered around his waste the moment that he moved in front of the messy couch, catching him in such a tight grasp that it was impossible for him to even budge from it. 

Looking down, Remus’ abnormally bright eyes gleamed out of the pile of clothes as he looked back up at him. “Got you,” Remus whispered in the darkness of the mindspace, a smile curling on his lips as he tugged back with one smooth and very strong movement he had Logan seated half on his lap and half splayed onto the couch where previously he had thought nobody had been. “Dee Dee! I got one of em! Come quick, it’s the dork!” And just like that, Logan’s heart sank into the very depths of his stomach as his lungs hitched holding his very breath captive. 

There was no way that he was getting out of here without alerting practically everyone.

The dark sides would know, Patton and the others would know, they would all know that he came down here and they’d scorn him because of it. He’d see Patton’s painfully fake smile aimed towards him this time, he’d see Virgil’s hateful scorn scorching his insides as he glared at him with all of the hate and malice that he gave the others, even Roman… he wouldn’t be able to look at him again. All of the work he had put in towards this, to being silent and making sure that he didn’t wake anyone up… would be entirely worthless. 

It would all be over.

He would.. he wouldn’t.. he couldn’t… 

Icy cold hands cupped Logan’s face, he hadn’t even noticed it when Remus’ grip around him had gone slack nor when the other side had appeared before him. “Hey,” The buttery smooth voice came to him in waves as reality slowly shifted back on its axis, concern and worry dripping off of every word as those cold hands remained, a steady anchor pulling him back. “Breathe for me, can you do that? I need you to breathe, okay?” Another pair of hands smoothed his messy bed hair back out of his face, allowing him to see those two mismatched eyes staring back at him. 

Logan hadn’t even realized how long he had been holding his breath until Deceit had made him aware of the painful burning in his lungs. And in one quick movement, he hastily inhaled almost lifelessly slumping back against Remus as the other two exchanged worried glances back and forth that looked like an entire conversation that Logan wasn’t privy to. 

“Good,” Nevertheless Deceit patted his cheeks relief washing over his face, “You’re safe.. you’re okay here.” Worry wasn’t exactly a foreign concept to Deceit, but looking down at the logical side that had been frozen in abject terror the moment that Remus had called out for him. Well… worry wasn’t exactly the word that he’d use to describe the kind of feeling that shot through his chest upon seeing that expression, aimed towards him no less. 

Even Remus had completely stopped when it had become obvious that their dear logical side was no longer actually breathing, and stuck in a panicked spiral in his own head. Where Remus had been squeezing the other side with his constricting arms, Remus now merely held him, barely even touching him now that Logan was once again breathing as he should have been in the first place. Despite the fact that he so desperately wanted to touch him, just to make sure that he was alright and wasn’t dying right then and there. But he couldn’t, despite how much his body screamed at him to comfort the logical side in some way… he just couldn’t.

Another pair of Deceit’s hands smoothed over Logan’s hair again, “Now,” The dishonest side began, once Logan’s eyes no longer had that glazed look of terror about them. “Would you like to explain just what you’re doing here Logic? This isn’t exactly prime time for you light sides… not that any of you would ever willingly come down here, to begin with.” Especially not since they had Virgil now, they never needed to come down here again. 

“I…” Logan swallowed thickly as it all came back to him in emotionally embarrassing waves of what he had come here to do and just why. “I was worried…” He began clamming up a little as soon as Deceit raised an eyebrow at him, clearly skeptical. “You two haven’t come up to eat for two days, and I didn’t know if you were eating at all so I.. just…” Logan swallowed again, just to look up yet again and see the expression written all over the other side’s face. “What?” He quickly asked, utterly ashamed at how the warmth spread over his face with nothing to stop it. 

A soft scoff let Deceit’s lips as he rolled his eyes, “We’re fine down here, we didn’t need to come up-” 

Before the other side could so much as finish though…

“What he means is that,” Remus casually butted in “Is that it’s fucking shitty that we have to keep up the appearances of a happy family even though most of you hate our guts. We are hungry, but we also have our pride and our mental health to think about. We hate trying to appease ol Daddy just for it to never ever work at every turn.” Remus’ warm breath washed over Logan’s neck as he leaned in, resting his chin on Logan’s shoulder. “No matter how we play along, will always be denied the spotlight even when Thomas needs us to shine. So why try… right?” 

Deceit bobbed his head in a nod, the pent up expression on his face only slightly loosening as his eyes remained trained on Logan’s face. 

Ah.

“I see,” Logan softly began, his calm voice in no way giving away the furious fire burning right underneath of his skin, he wanted to do something.. to scream, to yell at the others, at himself for letting this go on for as long as it did. He wanted to hit himself for being so foolish to think that these two would ever be okay for settling for what the others were making them settle for. It was stupid… it was foolish to ever even believe that things could continue at the rate they were continuing, they needed more than just some meals together... of course, they would need more. 

A myriad of emotions passed through Deceit’s eyes, “Good,” He choked out, his hands clenching and unclenching. “Now that you understand…. you are free to leave. We aren’t going to tell the others that you were down here, so just hurry back before they all wake up and-”

“I’m sorry.” 

Deceit’s words hit a screeching stop. “Excuse me?” 

Taking in a deep breath Logan slumped back against the couch and Remus, “I… I knew,” He finally admitted, “I knew that something was up, and the way that you two were being treated was not satisfactory. And ultimately I finally did something too little too late. I should have said.. or done something before it ever got this bad. But what do I do?” Logan sarcastically snorted mirroring the scoff that Deceit had made moments ago. “I make fucking blueberry muffins instead of doing something actually good, why? Because blueberries are the one fruit you like and texture that doesn’t bother you, and both of you like muffins. I could have done something actually useful, but instead I-”

Logan would have gone on and on, had Remus’ hand not covered his mouth silencing him rather effectively. 

“How on earth did you know?” Remus incredulous voice snapped Logan out of his own self-loathing ramblings, “I mean nobody… not even Virgil knew about the blueberry thing, let alone muffins. So how do you know?!” 

Glancing back and forth from Deceit to Remus, Logan saw the same thing. Their wide eyes that perfectly told him that nobody had been able to pick up on their eating habits well enough to make them something that they’d actually enjoy. That they’d always picked through their meals with the light sides, while being barely satisfied as it was at the end of the day with what they had eaten. It was a harsh truth that slapped Logan across the face to just why they had stopped coming. Nobody had cared enough to learn about them, they had all made changed when Virgil had picked at his food, and yet… they hadn’t even offered the same courtesy to Remus or Deceit. 

“It was fairly obvious to me,” Logan’s voice was muffled by Remus’ hand, and yet he continued to speak anyways. “There was the night that Roman made a fruit salad, you two only picked out the pineapple chunks, oranges, and blueberries from it. And one time for breakfast you ate only the muffins, when you were given over-easy eggs and crispy bacon. So it was kind of easy. Since.. since I was actually… you know... Looking.” Logan mumbled through the other’s hand, just for his words to ramble off into a dead silence as soon as he noticed the look that was written all over Deceit’s face. 

A part of him was sure… absolutely sure that he had fucked up in some kind of way. 

And then cold hands descended onto his face, cupping his cheeks just as they had been before. All while Remus’ arms wrapped just as tightly around his waist as they had been before, with the dark side frantically nuzzling the back of his neck as if it was the last thing that either of them would ever do. Logan would have been lying had he said that his entire body didn’t shiver at the touch of those cold hands, and the desperate hug that Remus had seemingly pulled him back into. 

Without even thinking about it, Logan raised his hands laying them gingerly over Deceit’s making them stay right there on his face, as he leaned back against Remus. 

“You… You’re not an idiot,” Deceit mumbled his body pitching forward as he slid his other pairs of arms around Logan, cocooning him between the two dark sides with a contrasting sensation of the warmth from Remus on his back and Deceit’s blessed coldness against his front. “I don’t know why you care… for either of us as it is. I don’t know what possessed you to come and find us. To cook anything for us. But…” Logan felt a stirring of warmth against his trembling heart as Deceit’s nuzzled the top of his head. “Thank you.”

The amount of desperation that he was then seized with was almost embarrassing for Logan, as he clutched onto Deceit’s caplet, it was like his very skin was burning without any of the pain that came with it. He had never been held, or rather caressed in such a way that made him want to surround himself like this again and again. This was an entirely new sensation for him, and he never wanted it to stop. The very idea of it stopping was on parr of torture for him, and even that was unthinkable for him.

“Don’t thank me,” Logan mumbled into the crease of Deceit’s shirt, his voice bordering on an embarrassing whine as Remus’ warm hands curled around him even more, making his back instinctively arch into that warm calloused touch that trailed up his spine. “Don’t ever thank me for giving you the most basic kindness that you already deserve. Because I’ll give it to you every time, you don’t ever need to thank me… I promise.” Words had never been his strong suit when it had come to him telling the others how he felt, and yet right here and now… 

They flowed as freely as water gushing in a river.

It was almost scary how well he could tell these two just how he felt about the circumstances they had all found themselves in. It came so easily, that for a second for a split second… he was sure that there was something wrong with him. These words that were on the tip of his tongue, weren’t supposed to be this easy for him to say. He was supposed to trip and stumble over these words, to be too cold to ever let them out without being forced first. 

And yet… as Remus’ mustache tickled the back of his neck, his body felt all too willing to give out the words that had been buried inside of him for far too long. 

He didn’t like how the others treated Deceit and Remus.

They deserved to be treated with respect.

They deserved to have a seat at the table just like Virgil did. 

Just because they existed did not make them inherently bad or even make Thomas evil. 

They couldn’t control what their core aspect was as a side, just as Virgil couldn’t. So to treat them as evil was hypothetical at best, and just abuse at worst. 

He… actually liked them, as in like-liked them. 

And worst, or perhaps best of all… he didn’t want to leave their pile of limbs that felt all too perfect around him. 

“Then don’t go,” Remus’ warm breath washed over Logan’s collarbone as he rubbed his cheek against the other’s neck, “I know what you’re trying to keep hidden, those deep dark thoughts that you don’t want the others to know about, because you’re scared of them leaving. Just like Tommy boy, you..” Remus squirmed a little as he readjusted his grip on Logan, until the logical side’s back was flush against his chest. “You don’t have to leave, you can stay. Move your room here, stay with us, have meals with us. You.. you would be happy.” The creative side practically mouthed the last word against Logan’s skin, forcing another shiver to curl up from the very bottom of Logan’s toes to the very tip of his hair. 

“Remus,” Deceit softly warned, there was a clear underlining of despairing want deep in his eyes. He so desperately wanted the very same thing. For the one person who clearly cared about the two of them to stay, to not have to go back, and for Logan to just let them love him.

But he knew… 

The other would come for Logan, they would be angry and force him to come back. He couldn’t stay, he couldn’t stay with them, and they couldn’t love him. 

Deceit wasn’t even aware that he had been tearing up until he felt Logan’s smooth fingers wiping away the tears before they could even make their way down his face. 

“Deceit,” Logan’s said his title like it was a prayer, “Do you want me here?” He asked, his eyes staring right back up into those mismatched eyes with the fierceness of a wild animal protecting its territory. “Because I want to be here, I want to be here for you two, and I want to… be happy, for once.” Logan’s thumb brushed over his scaled cheek, making Deceit instinctively dip his head into the warmth of the other side. “Truthfully I do not care how the others will react to me leaving, they can’t always get what they want. And…” Logan clasped his hand around the back of Deceit’s neck, pressing both of their foreheads together. “If they try to take me back… I. Will. Fight.” 

There was no warning, none at all for what Deceit did next. 

As he threaded his fingers through Logan’s hair, gripping him so tight and with such earnestness that one might have thought that the dishonest side was scared of him vanishing before he slammed their mouths together. They were all pressed together, limbs tangling with one another, the sound that Logan made into the kiss was much more of a flustered sound than an embarrassing one. But even so, the logical side could still feel Deceit smiling into the kiss. At least until he felt Remus’ teeth burying into his shoulder, ripping his attention from the dishonest and firmly in place of Remus. 

“My turn,” Remus petulantly whined, as soon as Logan came up for air. And before he could even get so much as a lungful in, Remus’ lips descended down onto Logan’s nipping and biting the entire time making Logan give up those little noises he tried so desperately to hide from them. 

Logan gasped as he felt Deceit’s fangs brush over his pulse, “The..the muffins,” He stammered out a weak excuse if he’d ever heard one, as he felt the lips from each side sucking a dark mark after mark on his neck. There would be no way on earth that he’d ever be able to hide these from the others, not that he was exactly complaining about that. “T..they’ll get… col-” Just to squirm as a truly humiliating sound left his lips as Remus dragged his tongue from the fresh sensitive mark up the slope of Logan’s neck, aiming for his mouth once again. Shame scrawled itself all over Logan’s cheeks, as he slammed his mouth shut, desperate to keep any noises as quiet as possible. 

“No no no,” Deceit muttered, a sly smirk curling on his lips as he whispered his words onto a particular spot right behind Logan’s ear that made the logical side squirm. “You’re too beautiful to be silent dearest one, be as loud as you want. I’ll not be silencing you today, or ever… not unless you ask me to.” 

A shiver rolled up Logan’s body, that left him gasping and wanting. 

“You’re so good,” Remus purred as his hands smoothly found their way under Logan’s shirt, “My beautiful daring Dame, so perfect and caring. Amazing. Fantastic. Phenomenal. Just so... Extraordinary my lovely lovely Dame.” 

And with those words, Logan tilted his head back letting go of all of his stress and worries, and let his two lovers take care of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was used to waking up alone.

He was used to waking up curled under his own blankets absolutely freezing despite how many blankets he had piled on top of him, and he was used to being alone. Whereas Roman and Patton would sometimes fall asleep snuggled up with one another, or when Virgil would mosey on over to Patton or Roman’s room after a particularly bad anxiety spike. It wasn’t that he had ever really been excluded from these cuddle fests, it was just that Roman and Patton’s brand of comfort and even Virgil’s, wasn’t his specific brand of comfort that he was looking for. It was never anything personal, but even so, Logan got the feeling that they would never understand what specific kind of comfort and contact that he was specifically looking for. 

Not that he could ever blame them for such a thing, for the longest time even he didn’t realize what kind of comfort he was searching for. All he knew was that… what Roman, Patton, and Virgil had wasn’t it.

And all that had done was make him feel more alone than ever before, the odd one out yet again. 

However…

Waking up surrounded in warmth, tucked in between Remus’ constricting arms holding him against his chest and Deceit’s loose but very solid hold keeping him perfectly in the middle as the dishonest side snuggled into his chest. Secure, safe, and just.. just comfortable for what felt like the first time in forever he felt like this. Not just in his own room, but in someone else’s arms and in someone else’s arms. For the first time, he could just lose himself with another person, without even having to worry if the other sides would accept it or not. Because in the long run… it didn’t matter if they accepted Deceit or Remus, it didn’t matter if Thomas even did, because… he was with them… and he was going to stay with them. 

He couldn’t help but to gaze down at Deceit’s face, as the light coming in from the window lit up the sight of the scales on the side of his face. Every constant worry line that had previously been on his face had smoothed out in his sleep, he looked without a doubt, just… peaceful. Like nothing in the world could ever bring him down, like the logical side would never again have to see that deep sadness reflected in those mismatched eyes ever again. And for the most part… he really hoped that he wouldn’t have to, and that he would never be the cause of that sad hopeless look ever again. 

Logan could even feel the steady calm rise and fall of Remus’ chest, as the creative side unconsciously nuzzled the back of his neck. There was no chaotic wildness in the other’s sleep, there was just the movement of his breath coming and going like the waves of an ocean. If he could have turned his head, he knew for a fact that he would have seen the same peaceful expression that he had seen on Deceit’s face, now reflected on the Duke’s as if this was the first proper sleep the two of them had gotten in weeks. 

Just from the sheer duality of it, he didn’t know whether to lean into Remus’ embrace, to arch his back against the other’s blisteringly warm skin and those large hands secure around his middle. Or to curl even more even around the blessed coolness of Deceit, as the other side snuggled up close to his chest the softest noises occasionally leaving his slightly parted lips. It was almost akin to the noise that a cat made when deep in sleep, and Logan couldn’t help but to run his fingers through the dishonest side soft supple curly hair feeling each strand before his thumb passed over the glistening scales under his eye. 

The hushed indistinct sound that left Deceit’s lips made in response to the loving touch ignited a warmth that burned so warmly in Logan’s chest, that he wanted to just squeeze the other dark side and never ever let him go. He wanted to tilt the other’s head back and kiss him all of the ways that Deceit had kissed him last night, and to make the other’s body quake from pleasure just as he had done to Logan. He wanted to make him feel good, to make him feel as loved as he had last night. Or to merely just hold him forever, or as long as Deceit would have him for. 

“Do you even know what I would do for you?” Logan whispered more to himself than to Deceit, the protective rush that came over him surprising even himself in that very moment. “I doubt that I would be able to list them all… but the things that I would do for you…” He murmured again, unable to stop himself from leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss against the dishonest side’s unscaled cheek. “I love you, you know… a lot.”

Squeezing himself out of Remus’ arms Logan turned on his side to do the same exact thing, as he leaned in feeling Remus’ calm breathing rushing over his cheeks with every exhale that came from the creative side. Pressing an equally chaste kiss against his cheek, Logan relished in the protective wave that slammed into him as he watched Remus’ eyeballs dance underneath his eyelids to a song that only he could hear. He wanted to keep that peaceful expression on both of their faces, and to never give them a reason to worry ever again. 

“I love you too you know,” Logan murmured tenderly against Remus’ cheek, his voice barely even a whisper at that. “Stay asleep now… I’ll be back before you even know it, loves.”

And it was with that said, that he managed to crawl out of the two dark sides’ impressive grips and off of the bed that they had moved their midnight shenanigans to once it had started to get a hell of a lot more physical than just kissing. Looking in the mirror, Logan could see that the love bites from the both of them weren’t just solely located on his neck, as they spanned all the way down his spine and his chest. Just the sight of them, peppered all over his skin made a flush of embarrassment and yet pride all at once dust itself over his face in an impressive shade of red that even Roman would smirk at. Nevertheless, he couldn’t exactly just go walking around the dark mindspace in nothing but his boxers, because if the Patton and the others DID happen to show up looking for him… that wasn’t exactly a conversation he wanted to have in just his boxers covered in hickies for all to see. 

It didn’t take him long to find a shirt on the floor though given that it was Remus’ room, granted it was patchy with plenty of rips, tears, and what he hoped was paint splatters. But he wasn’t about to wake the other two up for a quest to find his own shirt, that was for damn sure. 

So he made do with what he had. 

“I’ll be back in a moment,” He whispered to the air of silence where his lovers remained sleeping, and with that last warning, he quickly ducked out of the room trying to remain as silent as he could.

Standing in the kitchen first thing in the morning was a new experience for the logical side. 

Usually Patton or Roman was the ones to cook, with both Logan and Virgil waking up to the sound of them calling them down. There had never really been a reason for Logan to cook anything with them around, given that any food they wanted was right there in the fridge he had never needed to. However, feeling increasingly out of his depth, Logan wracked his mind like it was the day of a final he hadn’t studied for. Desperately trying to think of something that he knew for a fact that he could make somewhat decently, and  **not** burn down the entire kitchen in the process.

Eggs. 

“Eggs!” Logan repeated as relief washed through him, there were so many ways to cook eggs and in the very least he could do all of them to some degree of success. “I’ll make them an omelet, they can’t stand the texture of scrambled or over-easy eggs. I’ve seen them eat an omelet, that’ll do.” He coached himself as he scrambled around for the ingredients, they could have omelets and the muffins he had brought in last night. 

It would be perfect. 

No mistakes whatsoever. 

“Logan?” Before the logical side in question even had a chance to answer the call of his name from the bedroom, there was an almost immediate sound of a scuffle followed by the undeniable noise of a whine like a poor wounded dog left by the roadside. Just the sound of it was like a javelin through Logan’s chest, as his mouth remained open frozen in that split moment of the answer that was supposed to come out. “Logan!” 

He had never before been so desperate to answer, and yet unable to all at the same time. He had in the very least thought that the two would remain asleep while he was cooking, and the surprise… well, it was like someone had stolen the air right out of his lungs. It was like someone had simultaneously taken away any answer that he could have given at that moment with all of the urgency that had been placed on the sole word that was his name.

It had rendered him completely speechless. 

At least, until he heard the rapid scrambling of footsteps practically galloping down the hall meer seconds before Remus, still in his boxers, slid into view. The look on the creative side’s face said it all, in the second where the two of them locked eyes. The sheer desperation mixed with complete and utter heartbreak that had turned Remus’ face as pale as a corpse, making the actual makeup on his face become extremely obvious. In the few moments that it had taken to get to the kitchen, his eyes were already glassy. Glassy in the kind of way that eyes were right before the tears became even more obvious, glassy in the kind of way someone got before the sobs erupted like a spewing volcano destroying everything in its path. 

The eggs cooking on the stove were entirely forgotten in Logan’s mind. 

“You!” Remus began with a hiccup before practically launching himself across the kitchen in order to get to Logan. 

Logan couldn’t help but to stumble a little as the full weight of the Duke slammed into him, as the other side clung to his shirt and wrapped his arms around the logical side as if he were an octopus trying to constrict his prey. Logan could only hold the other tighter, in an effort to not bump into the surface of the stove and burn himself from the full force of Remus hugging him as if he were the last person alive in their own little world. It didn’t help that he could already feel a slight dampness on his shoulder, as the beginning of Remus’ tears seeped through. 

“I’m sorry!” Logan hastily began, a thousand apologies already building upon his tongue at his apparent fuck-up. “I was just going to make some breakfast for you two and-”

Before he could even finish Remus cut him off with a near dizzying kiss that left him gasping for both air and another kiss. 

“No..no no…” The creative side mumbling bruisingly against his lips, shaking his head with every word as if cursing himself. “You don’t have to apologize for leaving for anything, I jumped to conclusions way too fast and I got scared. You’re… you’re your own side and you can choose to do what you like, you don’t have to check in with us first. I just.. I woke up and I didn’t see you, I.. I…” Remus licked his lips, tasting the salt from his own tears on them in just those short few seconds, before he leaning in and stealing away Logan’s words once again with yet another kiss. That left them both rather breathless as he pinned Logan against the oven, just to make sure that the other was actually really and truly there in the flesh. “I got scared, I thought that it was a dream, the best I’d ever had and gone when I woke up…” Remus let the silence that ended his words speak for itself, there was no way that he could openly admit to both he and Deceit having that severe of separation anxiety while keeping up their chaotic persona in the eyes of the light sides. 

But then again… Logan wasn’t exactly a light side anymore. 

Remus leaned into Logan’s touch as the logical side cupped his cheek, whining like a dog that had been left abandoned on a leash for far too long. And when Logan’s cool lips met his, it was like the first rain after a blazing forest fire washing away all of the heat Remus couldn’t help but to melt into the other’s gentle caring grasp. He had been touched before, but nothing ever so open and loving as the skin on skin contact that he was getting right now. Deceit had always been good for a hug or cuddling, but even then he almost never took off his gloves or long sleeves, so feeling the warmth of another side, of Logan, felt… good. 

It was an actual honest to god good feeling, out of so many wrong ones that had occupied his life so far.

Peppering the other side’s face in small kisses Logan felt that softness inside of him warm at the purely joyous expression written all over Remus’ face, “I love you,” He softly whispered, “And I love Deceit, if there ever comes a time that I will have to leave for anything… I can promise you with everything that I hold dear and everything that is me… I will talk to you two about it. I will not just up and leave you, and I will not cut my existence off from you two as if you never existed to me.” He laid one last kiss over Remus’ lips, sealing the promise that he had just uttered between them. “You two matter to me, and you will always matter. No matter what.”

Worming his arms around Logan’s waist, Remus nestled his face into the side of the other’s neck where the dark purple and blue love marks from just last night still proudly stood out on the logical side’s pale skin. Remus kissed those marks, all the way up to the underside of Logan’s jaw until he felt him squirm as the creative side’s breath rushed out tickling him. It made Remus smirk almost proudly against Logan’s skin, before giving it a little nibble creating yet another mark to go with the dozens he and Deceit had made last night. 

But unfortunately, even he knew that reality couldn’t be chased away with a couple of sweet kisses just like that, the words that Logan had promised just last night crashing back into him.

The whine that left Logan’s lips when he pulled back would have been adorable, had he not had other things on in his mind. “Are you going to have to go back today?” He suddenly asked, shifting the mood almost instantly with his sharp worry focused words as his fingers dug into Logan’s hips. He had said that Logan could go, he had said that Logan could tell the others if he needed to, and if so… then he needed to stick with it. Despite however much pain, it would cause him to see Logan leave through that door, without being able to even help him deal with the others. “They’ll ask questions, and.. and they’ll notice that you’re not there in the morning. They’ll come down here and drag you away from us, they’ll rip us away from you, they’ll lock you away in a tower so big that even I can’t climb it, and they’ll-” 

He would have gone on and on, adding to his own anxieties about just what the other light sides would do if they had found out Logan had spent the night with them. He could have rambled until even Deceit was awake, or he would have had Logan’s cool lips not gently touched his own. 

It was a small peck more than anything, and yet it silenced him instantly. 

“Not today,” Was Logan’s answer, as his warm breath washed over Remus’ lips, “Today is about all of us. We’ll move my room after we have breakfast together, you can help me with my new makeover and Dee can help with my wardrobe, and we’re going to have a fantastic day together. No light sides involved whatsoever, they can wait until  **I** feel like talking, not the other way around.” With another peck to his lips, Remus felt all of his tense muscles relaxing all at once. “All will be well today, no matter what tomorrow brings.” 

Remus could have cried, or he would have cried even more if not for the fact that he didn’t want to further ruin his makeup by crying all of it off or the presentation of his own mustache. Along with the fact that Logan’s sweet simple smile seemed to chase away any wayward emotion that would have sent his tears off like a rocket launcher. 

A tiny smile curled on the ends of his lips, “Okay.” He merely whispered before leaning down giving Logan the very same peck that he had given him, just on the end of his nose. 

They would be okay. Logan wouldn’t leave them, and if he did then even then everything would be okay. Logan would fight for them, just as they would fight for Logan through thick and thin. They wouldn’t lose him, and he wouldn’t lose them no matter what decided to happen that could possibly interrupt their daily existence. They would be okay. They would be okay. They would be okay. 

“Now,” Logan began, his hand rubbing Remus’ cheek yet again, making that whine crawl right out of the other’s throat once again. “Go wake up Dee, breakfast is on the way.” 

“Yes sir,” Remus practically purred before stealing one last kiss, before making a mad scramble for the bedroom that they had all been sharing. Most likely to body slam the bed and wake up the deeply sleeping Dee. 

They were all together now.

They would all be okay. 

Logan would ensure it, whether Patton and the others liked it or not. 


End file.
